This invention relates to boat lift systems and in particular but not only to a modular lift system for small boats.
Boat lifts are manufactured in a variety of forms, including pontoon types which are raised and lowered by buoyancy controls, and modular types which are formed as rafts of interconnected flotation compartments onto which the boats are usually winched. The lifting operation of a pontoon type is usually preferred but they are often less convenient than modular types in terms of transport and assembly, and for accommodating boats of different sizes. Pontoon types may also be inoperable while relatively small parts are repaired. A range of modular boat lifts are known, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,055; U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,599; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,687.